Final Destination
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: For Rayven Hall nothing will ever be the same. The last thing she remembers is that she was supposed to die and now with the help of Alec, who's hiding a deadly secret from her, she must chose between the end of the world or the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1: Rayven

Inspired by- Final Destination/Within Temptation

Authors Note: This is kinda like a journal, with the chapter titles being the dates. Most times I'm going to switch between character's point of view, but i might do the same person twice.

I own everything except the song that was used for inspiration and the band that made it, so go forth and read on!

* * *

Rayven Hall sped down the cluttered interstate. She knew she was in the wrong lane; she saw the millions of cars coming at her head on. She also knew she couldn't stop. The last thing she wanted to do was kill someone, but she already knew that she had done that.

Another car swerved and flew over the edge into the iced over water as she drove onto the bridge in Russia. She had no idea where so was, what rode she was on, or what city she was in, but she had to get away. She didn't even know what she had done. Her mind raced with the possibilities that could have ended her up this way. Without thinking she closed her eyes as she concentrated and the next thing she knew she was screaming for her life.

She ran head on into the car in front of her and got knocked to the side. Her stolen convertible wrapped around a light post that promptly fell over onto the car and set it aflame. Her car was engulfed in mere seconds and she knew she was going to die. She shut her eyes as tight as possible and held her breath, trying not to feel the pain that the flames were going to cause. A few second past and she felt nothing.

_I must be dead…_She thought, breathing out slowly. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark and the only light came from a small lamp hanging off a wall. She turned slightly to her right and saw a big, black iron gate. It was slightly rusted and covered in spider webs.

_Those _can't _be the gates to Heaven,_ she thought warily. Then noise began to fill her ears. She turned to her left and saw flashing lights and heard people shouting in the streets. She cautiously made her way to the source and peaked around one of the walls that made her precious little haven. There was a minivan daggling off the edge of the bridge with the passengers still inside. A crane held the car high above the ice, but closely enough to get the people out. A man in a firefighter's uniform held out his arms to an open door and for a second Rayven was confused as to what was going on. Then another pair of hands darted out of the van's open door and a small infant was passed to the man. The child was passed down a row of people to safety and Rayven darted her eyes back to the first man. He looked as if he was trying to coax the other passenger out. Rayven chewed her lip, pleading silently with the passenger to get out and be with their baby. After a few minutes of what seemed liked futile effort the passenger finally climbed out and into the man's arms.

Rayven sighed when she saw that the woman was completely unharmed, as was her child. Her vision traveled to the right and she saw another car. It looked smaller than the van and it was securely wrapped around a light post that was stacked on top of it. The car was engulfed in flames and out of the corner of her eye she could see more men running to put it out. She stared at the sight, seeming to be unable to tear her eyes away when in dawned on her that that was her car. At least it was the one she had stolen.

Was she looking at this from Heaven? Hell? It seemed oddly close. Like she could reach out and touch it…

Her arm stretched out and her fingers curled around a wisp of smoke.

"I'm still alive?" she asked the smoke that disintegrated from her hand.

"Yes, you are my love."

Rayven jumped and spun around, noticing that she had walked out to her smoldering car without anyone seeing her. She looked up at the man who had whispered into her ear and gasped. He was tall, at least six foot, with a lean body and slender muscles. His hair was midnight black and was pulled back in a long ponytail, bangs falling along the side of his perfectly sculpted face. His skin was snow white and his eyes were a fierce blue. He looked like…well like a vampire.

Rayven shook her head,_ What a ridiculous idea._

Then she recalled what he had called her…love. She was sure it was just a little pet name, but the thought sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"Who are you?" she asked, finally finding her voice. The mystery man grinned and Rayven thought she caught the hint of a fang.

"My name is Alec," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it softly. His light pink lips were cold to the touch. He had a noticeably British accent, which was odd considering they were in Russia.

Rayven blushed at his small gesture and stammered out, "My name is—"

He cut her off, flicking his wrist ever so slightly and bringing his hand from hers to her lips. His fingers were icy too. Something she had failed to notice before.

"I know who you are my sweet," he said softly, leaning down and leveling his eyes with hers. "Your name is Rayven and you are currently wondering, how I know you, who I am, and most importantly why you are still alive. Well, my dear, the answers lie within the events of yesterday."

Rayven stared at him, completely confused by everything that had happened in the last 20 minutes. Alec, on the other hand, simply smiled and pulled her into him. Holding her tightly, which Rayven didn't protest against, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Amazingly still unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2: Alec

Alec Bennett sat on the coffee table watching the steady rise and fall of Rayven's chest. She lay on her back and her blond white hair fell over her breasts in a straight sea, stopping just below them. Her deep pink lips were slightly parted and her thick eyelashes lay across her cheeks, her skin a snowy white, like his own. Her eyes were closed, but Alec had memorized their color by heart. They were a dark green with flecks of chocolate brown around the pupils.

An odd combination, and rarely heard off, but natural for the line of Nikitin women. Not that she knew she was one. That surname had been lost when her grandmother moved to The States and married an American. A man by the name of Hall, apparently. Seeing as Rayven's beautiful mother never married Rayven had inherited the name. He shook his head absently, how Dimitra did it, he'd never know.

He looked back at Rayven. She was the mirrored image of her mother. Right down to…

Alec knelt down in front of the couch and held his hand just above her cheek.

…The single freckle on her right cheek.

Rayven's eyes shot open and Alec jumped back, hitting the coffee table. Rayven quickly sat up and reached out, touching his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with only concern.

Alec looked up at her stunned. She had never reacted that way before when got hurt. Alec couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stared into her concerned eyes.

"Alec…?" she said softly, moving her hand up to his cheek and stroking a strand of hair behind his ear. Alec reached his hand up and was about to grab hers when reality hit him. He jumped up in one fluid movement and took her hand in his own, offering to help her off the couch.

"I'm fine, my dear. And how was your sleep?" he asked, his tone perfectly polite and courteous, like price charming should be. He flashed a charming smile at her and kissed her fingers softly.

She smiled back slowly and said, "It was good." Using her other hand she straightened out her burnt sweater.

"Lovely." Alec nodded and gently pulled her into the kitchen where he proceeded to make her some soup. "You favor clam chowder, if I'm not mistaken."

"Um, yes," Rayven said, sitting in one of the stools at the bar.

"Excellent."

A few moments of silence passed as Alec fixed her chowder and Rayven pulled back her hair and gawked at the spacious apartment. Every so often Alec would steal glances at her and marvel in her beauty.

Final he set the bowl in front of her. "Bon apatite."

She grinned and Alec felt his heart flutter. He hadn't realized how much he had missed that grin until it appeared on her lips.

"Thank you." She said softly and took a big spoonful, then another, and another. And the next thing they both knew, half the bowl was gone. And Alec was content to watch. A few more minutes passed and the chowder had disappeared.

"What an appetite." Alec chucked as Rayven's cheeks turned light pink. He picked up the bowl and tossed it casually in the sink. He walked back to the bar and leaned his elbows against it, his hands clasped in front of him, leaning forward, engaging himself in her presence. Rayven straightened up a bit and leaned back.

"So...um...it must seem odd that I haven't freaked out yet."

"The thought did cross my mind."

Rayven smiled uncomfortably and Alec had to hold back a laugh. She leaned forward a bit and fanned her fingers across the bar. "Well, you see, the truth is, I feel oddly comfortable here…and around you." She glanced up at him and he smiled charmingly again.

"As well you should, darling." He said nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" Rayven asked, one blond eyebrow raised. Alec's skin tingled with how…enticing…he found the look on her face.

"Well, because we are currently seated at your table in your apartment."

"Really now?" Rayven asked, completely astonished.

Alec nodded. "On December 30th 2009."

Rayven's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "What?"


	3. Chapter 3: Rayven

Rayven felt her eyes widen and her jaw practically hit the bar. "What?" She quickly stood up and ran over to her calendar that hung on a nail that her ex had expertly placed into the wall. She always crossed off the days that would go by and when she saw that the 30th wasn't crossed off she nearly fainted.

"But…how? How can that be?" She looked down at her sweater. It was still burnt so yesterday had happened. She looked around her apartment again and then realized why she hadn't remembered it was hers. It was still in one piece. She turned back to Alec. "How the hell did you do it?"

"Rayven…" Alec walked up to her and grabbed her hand again, pulling her toward the couch she awoke on. "Sit down, sweetheart, we need to talk."

Rayven sat down and Alec sat across from her on the coffee table. "You aren't about to like tell me that you're fro the future or some crazy shit like that are you?"

Alec smiled and shook his head. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped between his legs. "No...Nothing like that. Is there anything you'd like to ask before we start?"

Rayven opened her mouth to speak, but a door closed down the hall, cutting her off. She looked down the hall and almost fainted for the second time that…morning? Evening? Afternoon? She didn't even know what time it was.

Coming down the hall was her. In the same sweater and jeans that she wore now, but they weren't burnt and shredded. "Tha-That's me isn't it?" She looked back at Alec who nodded slowly. "Why can't she—I—see us?"

"Because as far as that you knows, we aren't here." Alec said solemnly, starring at the old Rayven.

"But I do know we're here." Rayven said, staring at Alec's solemn face, starting to freak out.

Alec looked back at her, his eyes glazed over, like he wasn't all there. Rayven smiled, feeling a little more than kind of crazy. _Alec isn't all there…that's for sure._

"You know we are. But the old you doesn't…" Alec blinked slowly and looked back at old Rayven, who was casually fixing herself some cereal.

Rayven shook her head. "Alec, that makes no sense…I'm so confused." Rayven's head dropped into her hands and she began to cry out of pure confusion. She felt so lost and so alone. No matter how close Alec was. She began to shake her head, ready to give up, but then she felt someone's arms wrap around her and she was pulled into Alec's chest. His was very cold, but she didn't care, she just wanted comfort. Someone to tell her it was going to be alright, even if it was just a lie.

After a few moments and the disappearance of the old Rayven, she felt Alec pulled away, his hands placed firmly on Rayven's shoulders. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Anything for you, my love." He kissed her forehead and Rayven felt an electric shock. Then something like ice cool her entire body. He pulled away and she could see he felt it too, even though he tried to hide it. He couldn't mask his eyes. Most actors never could. Rayven puzzled for a second…how did she know he was an actor?

"Alec…I do have a question." She paused and he stared into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "Are you an actor?"

Alec chuckled. "I used to be…long, long ago. However I'm pleased you remembered."

Rayven stared at him in confusion and he smiled that charming smile of his that seemed to make everything okay. "I think I should start explaining."

"Please," Rayven's voice was barely a whisper.

"Alright, my dear." Alec shifted slightly and Rayven rested her head on his shoulder, his arm securely placed around hers. She reached her arms up and laced her fingers loosely with his. His fingers weren't cold anymore and Rayven wondered why, but Alec's voice cut across her thoughts, "It all started about…1000 years ago, in the 1920's with your great-great-grandmother. Her name was Dimitra like your mother. Her last name was Nikitin. Now it was still the custom in most parts of world to take the last name of the man you married, correct?"

Rayven nodded and closed her eyes, letting herself get washed away in the story.

"Well, much like you, Dimitra Nikitin was a strong willed woman who would let no one stand in her way. Because of this, she was Chosen, meaning that any man she married had to receive her last name. Thus the tradition was to be passed down every time a Nikitin woman married. Well, unfortunately your grandmother took after you're great-grandmother's sister and didn't receive that strong-willed personality type."

"So why, didn't the gift get passed onto another daughter?" Rayven wasn't aware she had sad anything until the words came out of her mouth and was confused as to what she had even said.

Alec smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "Your great-grandmother only had one daughter. The rest were sons."

Rayven pulled her hand from Alec's and straightened up, turning to face him. "So why wasn't the gift given to one of her sons?"

"The gift is too strong for a male to control and comprehend." Alec said like it was the most obvious thing ever and Rayven laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Alec smiled and was about to continue his story when a scream sounded from the garage. Both their heads whipped around to see what it was. The sound of tires screeching pieced their ears and a second later a car crashed thought the wall. Alec grabbed Rayven and pushed her to the floor as the walls came alight with fire and the roof began to cave in. Rayven screamed and covered her head with her arms, feeling Alec's cold weight on top of her. Another car flew through the opening and they both crashed through the other wall and out onto the street.

Glass flew across the room and Rayven felt a sharp pain in her side, then the roof was on top of them and she couldn't breathe. She heard something crack and thought that this was the death she had escaped the other day. Cold air filled her longs and she felt someone pulled her upward. She knew it was Alec by how freezing his hands were. Her eyes flew open and she looked around. They were outside and her house was on fire. She sat in snow, but she couldn't feel any coldness but that which radiated from Alec.

"Come on..." He pulled her up and quickly pulled her into an alley a few feet from her house. Rayven quickly glanced at the sun before they turned the corner and saw that it had to be almost six. She remembered that yesterday she had drove for hours into the lower part of Russia before her crash.

Alec pulled her into the alley and pushed her roughly against the cold brick wall, holding her there with strength she didn't know he had. "Listen to me, extrememly carefully."

Rayven nodded quickly.

Alec started speaking as quickly as Rayven had nodded her head. "You have the Gift. Everyone thought your mother was going to have it, but when your grandmother moved to the United States and gave up her name it apparently skipped a generation, meaning that your _and_ your grandmother never went to the Temple to cleanse the world. Now you have two choices you can either come with me, and go to the temple or you can stay here and let your heart lead you into a death trap."

Rayven shook her head quickly, her eyes closed and her nails digging into Alec's arms. "Alec, what the hell is going on? Why am I gonna end up in a death trap? Who's trying to kill me? What is the Gift anyway?"

"The Gift is an amazing thing. But you have to have a strong mind, heart, and body to contain it. Which you do. All you have to do is close your eyes, hold your breath and wish for anything you want to happen and it will. But there are things to watch for. Be careful what you wish for, it might not work out how you want. Never tell anyone that you have the Gift. And above all else, never, ever listen to what your heart says. That's why I'm here, love, to lead you in the right direction." Alec moved his hands to Rayven's face and on side was cold, one warm. His thumbs stroked the tears off of Rayven's cheeks. "Rayven…look at me."

Rayven whimpered and bit her lip, pulling her hands from Alec's arms and slowly looking up at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back despite herself.

"You have to trust me. Do you trust me, Rayven?"

She didn't hesitate, Rayven nodded and pulled closer to Alec. Alec ran his lips over Rayven's ear, and she shivered, but they both knew it wasn't from the cold.

"I love you, Rayven." Rayven heard his fingers snap and everything went black again.


	4. Chapter 4: Rayven

Rayven woke with a start, inhaling softly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She sat up slowly, then, feeling an arm close over he waist, shrieked.

"Sshh!" Alec sat up next to her, pressing his warm hand over her mouth and his cold on to her arm. "It's okay, it's just me."

Rayven's heart was racing and Alec leaned over her and flicked the lamp on. Her eyes followed the dull outline of his body as he leaned over her and then blearily back to where he'd been sitting as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She looked from his face to his bare chest and gasped softly, her eyes lighting up.

Her eyes shot back up to Alec's face and she blushed lightly, about to say something, before she realized that Alec's lips were on hers, touching lightly and expertly.

_Like he's had millions of years to practice._

She shook the thought away and slid her arms around his neck, getting into the kiss. His skin was cold to the touch, but the longer they kissed, the warmer it seemed to get. She figured it was just that fact that they were both sitting half naked in his bed, making out. Then she wondered how she knew all of that. She pulled away and looked up at him. Alec's eyes were alight with desire and Rayven couldn't help smiling. She hadn't had a man look at her like that in years.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"I love you, Rayven." He voice was filled with sincerity.

Rayven looked at him silently for a moment, her heart racing and her breathing quickening. She knew she was going to say it, whether she meant it or not, she just didn't know why. She truly couldn't control it. Then her heart told her to run. She was ready to follow that instinct. Her muscles tensed up and she could feel her body getting ready for the flight feature of life. Then she remembered what Alec had said.

"_And above all else, never, ever listen to what your heart says. That's why I'm here, love, to lead you."_

Rayven nodded slightly then said, "I love you, too."

Alec smiled at her. "Good." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then got up and left the room. Rayven looked around at the room she undoubtedly knew was Alec's. It was like she had memories of being here, even though she never had. She slowly climbed out of the bed, not really caring that she was in her underwear. She approached the only mirror in the room and stared at her reflection. She always forgot about that hideous freckle until she looked in a mirror. It was her worst flaw. Then was her hair. It was too light, then her body. So she wasn't obese. She still could loose a good 10 pounds.

Rayven figured she should stop trashing herself and find a bathroom so she looked over to the door on her right. It was a big white door, like the rest of the doors in the room, but that part that surprised her was not the fuzzy white doorknob, but the fact that she knew she already knew what it felt like, and she knew that she should not under any circumstances-

"Go in there." Alec's voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, realizing that, again, she had moved without her awareness of it. She looked back at the door.

"Yeah…I won't do it again." She looked at the door in confusion, wondering why she'd said 'again'.

"I know you won't love." Alec slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "I made breakfast. Come on."

Rayven nodded and watched the mystery door over her shoulder as the walked away. After breakfast she'd have to check it out.


	5. Chapter 5: Alec

Rayven was beautiful. More beautiful than her mother, her grandmother, than any of the Nikitin women he had been with. She was slender, the body of a goddess. Her hair always shined and was soft to the touch. And his favorite part was that tiny freckle on her cheek. She definitely was the most amazing woman.

Alec would never understand how he got such a rush from watching her eat. She'd asked him if he'd be joining her to which he'd politely declined, saying he'd already eaten last night. When she asked of his diet, he didn't respond. What was he to tell her? _Yes, Rayven, my dear, I am a blood sucking immortal. Is that a problem?_ She'd run screaming.

Then his thoughts wandered to the door in his bedroom. And the thoughts that had been running through Rayven's mind at the time. She'd remembered a past life experience. That was normal, but only after she'd used the Gift more than once. As far as he knew, she only used it when she got in the wreck. And she hadn't been out of his sight since.

"Ahhhemm." Rayven dragged out the word and Alec came back to his senses. He blinked a few times and Rayven said, "Why are you staring at me, Alec?"

Alec's heart skipped a beat as his name passed her lips. "Just admiring the only woman on Earth more beautiful than Aphrodite." Alec said, smiling his most charming smile. He watched Rayven face turn bright pink and laughed softly as she tried to hide it. He reached over the table and grabbed her hands, pulling them from her face and kissing the back of each one softly. "Don't hide your perfect face, my angel."

"Alec, stop." Rayven said softly. Alec smiled and released her hands, allowing her to get back to her food as his thoughts wandered back to the door.

It was just like every other door in his house. Big and white. Six panels. The only difference was that the knob was white and fuzzy, not cold and silver. Alec couldn't remember why he had picked a white fuzzy cover, but it didn't really matter anymore. What mattered was what was behind that door. Behind that door were the secrets of his past, the key to his future, and the horror of truths untold. Behind that door was-

"In other news, a string of car accidents were reported this morning at 10:15. There were multiple small wrecks down the interstate and one major one in which the car that had caused all the damage was found wrapped around and crushed by a nearby lamp post. It had also sent a minivan careening off the side of a bridge; thankfully the mother and her child are alright. The same cannot be said about the driver of the other car. Officers believe that he or she was burned in the fire that broke out as a result of the fallen lamp post…"

Alec looked up as his wide screen hanging above the mantle of his fireplace. The 5 o'clock news was on and Rayven had placed herself directly in front of it as she watched her car burn on the screen.

"And just think…This morning I woke up thinking I would be heading to work to see Jenny and ask her about the sonogram. Now the entire Russian continent thinks I'm dead." Rayven watched silently as the corner of her head cut across the footage from this morning. Alec slowly made his way over to her and draped his arm across her shoulders. She noticed that his arm was noticeably warmer. She turned slightly to face him and placed her finger tips on his neck. It was now cold to the touch. She opened her mouth to ask him about it, but he smiled at her.

Alec knew she was going to ask about his skin temperature so he gave his most charming smile. The one she had never in a hundred years been able to resist, knowing she would smile back, as she did.

"No sweetie, only Pechora does."

Rayven laughed and Alec's heart skipped a beat. "That helps so much."

"I try."

Rayven laughed again and stood up slowly. Alec straightened up and stepped closer to her. She stretched and smiled up at him. Alec slowly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Rayven slide her arms around his neck as he slowly leaned down and kissed her affectionately. She kissed him back and her lips molded perfectly with hers. A shiver of pleasure passed through Alec and he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sure you want to take a shower or something, correct?"

Rayven nodded slowly, running her fingers lightly over Alec's chest. "Yes, that sounds nice." Rayven stepped back slowly and the second she moved, Alec missed the heat from her body.

"Well, then." He cleared his throat, trying to think straight. "I'll leave you too it then. I'm going to head out to the store. I'll be back soon, my love." Alec grabbed her hand and kissed his softly. He walked into his room and a mere second later walked out completely clothed.

Rayven stared at him astonished. "How did you…?" She looked from him to his door and back, moving her mouth wordlessly. Alec laughed and winked at her.

"It's a secret."


	6. Chapter 6: Rayven

Rayven smiled as Alec made his way out the door and as soon as it shut, she rushed into his room to see what was finally behind this mysterious door. She slowly and softly drug her feet across the white carpeted floor. The fibers felt different this time than they had before. They were softer and when she looked down they seemed brighter too. Slowly she made her way to the door, stopping just as the bottom of it came into her view.

Slowly she tilted her head up, taking in every crack and crevice she could now perfectly see in the door. She took in the fine detail work of the six panels, each one different yet oddly the same.

Rayven shook her head. She didn't have time to admire the oddity that was the door panels. Who knew when Alec would be back. With that magic changing trick he did, for all she knew it could be mere seconds. She took a deep breath and slowly reached out for the fuzzy handle. Her fingers where just centimeters from it now and—

_WHAT do you think you're doing?_

Rayven jumped as a voice shrieked. She looked around quickly, trying to see where Alec was. A few seconds later she realized that it had been her voice in her head; her conscience. Rayven giggled at her silliness and reached for the handle again.

Only to have herself yell at her again. This time she sighed and closed her eyes.

_What does it look like I'm doing_? she asked herself, sitting back on her hip and crossing her arms over her chest.

_It looks like you're trying to get yourself killed, or worse, scarred for life._

_How can being scarred for life be worse than getting killed? _She gave a confused look to her inner voice which she was sure she could have seen on her face itself if she were to open her eyes.

_Trust me, it just could. _Her inner voice said.

_Boy, that sure wasn't cryptic at all, _Rayven thought more to herself than…well herself. _It's like seeing me all over again._

_I heard that young lady._

_Who ARE you?_ Rayven asked the voice, starting to get very annoyed at the fact that she could've opened the door and have been in and out of the room or whatever by now.

_In your grandmother, of course, _the voice said like it was plainly written for everyone or everything in Rayven's mind to see.

_My what?!_

_Your grandmother, sweetheart. Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_Yeah! Kinda!_

Rayven's grandmother's voice chuckled in her head, creating what felt like reverberations in her skull.

_So you're really my grandma?_ Rayven asked slowly, her eyes fluttering open.

_Mhm. The one and only, my love._

Rayven studied the door, dimly thinking that that's what Alec called her. Slowly she turned and drug her feet back towards the bed and sat down, pulling a spare blanket off the chest at the front of the bed and wrapping it around her.

_Hi, grandma._

_Hello dear, it's so wonderful to finally hear your voice._

_I've heard a lot about you, Grandma. From Alec._

_From who dear? _Suddenly her grandmother's voice became full of shock with an undertone of fear.

_Alec. I don't recall his last name. But he said he knew you, and that you never used the Gift that I now have._

Her grandmother didn't reply. Rayven sat on Alec's bed, listening to the silence in her head for what felt like forever. She had finally given up on a response, pawning it off as a dream, though she knew she had been awake, when her grandmother replied.

_Don't you dare trust a word that fowl snake spits through his disgusting fangs and what ever you do, don't you dare open that door!_

There was a loud popping sound like someone had fired a gun in her head and there was true silence in her head again. Rayven realized that her grandmother had truly gone this time and she felt oddly empty. With a sigh she thought back on the last thing her grandmother had said and fury built up in her chest like she had never imagined before. She thrust herself off of Alec's bed, mentally making a note to ask Alec his last name later and marched straight for that stupid white door. She grabbed the handle, twisted it as hard as she could, and—

Nothing happened. The door was locked tight. Rayven pulled at the fuzzy handle with all of her might, but it wouldn't budge. Rayven was about to give up when she remembered the Gift. She turned back to the door. She pressed her hand to the cold white wood in the very center. She took a deep breath. Held it. And pictured herself behind the door. With every essence of her being she told herself that's what she wanted more than anything. After about ten seconds she opened her eyes and found that she was still in Alec's room.

Why had it not worked? Then it occurred to her that she hadn't _squeezed_ her eyes shut she had just closed them. Rayven hadn't thought it was that literal, but maybe it was. She tried again.

She _squeezed_ her eyes shut, took a deep breath and held it, concentrated as hard as possible, and pictured herself behind the door. After about ten seconds she opened her eyes and there she was. Behind the door. And the only thing in there was a small round, white table. And on that table was a small rectangular, tarnished-looking chest-like box.

This was it? This was the entire reason why she couldn't come in here? Well that was insanely ludicrous. It was a box for God's sake. Rayven slowly stepped up to the box, sort of reminiscing over the thought of Pandora and her box thing. She wondered if this was the same box. That if she opened it she would be the cause of the end of the world. She laughed out loud at the stupidity of it. Slowly and softly she ran her finger tips over the lid of the small chest. It was smooth and the only thing that adorned it was symbol carved deep into the wood. She figured the symbols must have been Russian. She reached her other hand out and pressed her fingers softly to the sides of the lid, lifting it as slowly as she possibly could without straining her wrists. As soon as the lid was up Rayven gasped. Inside of this small box with the small symbols on the small table was a key. A brass key that looked to be centuries old. She reached down and curled her fingers around the key—

Before falling limp into Alec's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Alec

Alec sighed and closed the door to his bedroom gently. He hadn't thought she'd been able to figure it out, but he wouldn't ever underestimate Rayven again. She was smarted than she looked, and sadly he had to admit it only made her more attractive.

He lowered himself slowly into the big armchair in front of the fireplace and reached for the remote to the giant flat screen over the mantle, then decided against it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve tension. He knew what he had to do, whether he wanted to or not. He had to change the time back, make her forget. None of this happened. Nothing after that brutal car crash. All she'll remember is that she was rescued and taken to the hospital. She'll forget Alec even existed.

Alec felt a tear escape his eye. He had finally gotten her to love him for who he was, this was it. And he'd made the stupid mistake of underestimating her with that damned box. Of course she would remember everything; he hadn't gotten there fast enough. God, how could he be so stupid. Alec wondered if she had talked to anyone before she took the key. If she knew what it was for?

He shook his head, _Nah…she had_ just _touched it._

Slowly Alec drifted off to sleep, forgetting about the groceries sitting spilled out of the floor and taking what he thought was a well deserved rest as he mentally cursed himself and the images of the evening came flooding back into his dreams.

I shut the door behind me, humming to myself as the events of that morning ran through my mind. Rayven was so perfect, from her soft pale skin to her thick blonde hair to her piercing green eyes, a green the color of the brightest emerald. I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind… they saw to my very soul. I smiled and hummed to myself as I thought of holding her close, her lips on mine.

Stopping by the driver's side door of my car I debated whether I should take the conspicuous white and black sports car or if I should just run to the store and back. It was only a good two miles away. I could make it in back in thirty minutes. Shaking my head I climbed into the car and set out into traffic, slow moving, ever infuriating, somehow more cheery today traffic.

As soon as I got to the store I ran through and grabbed the essentials: meats, cheeses, soap, soda, yogurt – I absolutely adore this frozen blend of fruit and dairy – and a few things for Rayven. I slowed my pace in an unoccupied aisle and turned the corner walking toward the cashiers to check out. Stopping at lane 31 I began to unload my cart.

Then I felt it. A panic in the very back of my mind. Cold fingers of fear ran down my spine, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. I could feel my face flush and my eyes widen as my heart began to beat for the first time in thousands of years.

"Sir, all you alright? Excuse me. Sir?"

My eyes moved slowly to the tiny woman behind the counter. She looked to be in her thirties, with grey beginning to form in her dark hair.

"Sir?" she asked again.

In a flurry I grabbed all of my bags, leaving a hundred on the conveyer belt and walked out o the store as calmly as I could. As soon as my feet hit cement I took of at a run. As I ran I could hear the faint whispers of Dimitra's voice in my head. My heart ached. Dimitra. The woman I had first loved. Who first showed me what love _could_ be. I would never understand why she left me. Was it the fangs? The heritage? The stupid prophecy? As if, I still didn't believe that was real. But her leaving my sure was. And it still hurt today.

The next thing I knew I was bursting through the door to my apartment, dropping the groceries on the floor and flying into my room to catch Rayven as she fell. As I dragged her back to my bed and I tried to think if I had closed the door and remembered that the force of my sharp turn into my room had caused it to slam shut. I sat on my bed trying to think of a way to fix this. There was a way I knew, but I couldn't do. Not to say I didn't want to, but I couldn't!

I looked down at Rayven's beautiful face and pleaded with my eyes to her unconscious form as my heart fought a vicious inner struggle. I couldn't bite her. But if I didn't she'd know the truth. I could not let her see that truth. I took a deep breath, swallowed my fears and drank.

It was like heaven on Earth. Rayven tasted of everything perfect, pure, and good. I don't know who I managed to stop, but I did, drinking just enough to remover her memory, but not enough to turn her into a vampire like me, which I knew would do horrible things to the world around us. I couldn't make her a vampire…not now at least. I hoped it would have happened soon, but as I laid her back into bed, I realized it may never happen at all…and she would die, never to left love's scar. Then I left, and contemplated what to do next. As I sat into my soft leather chair I decided to close my eyes to think more clearly and—

Darkness thicker than the pitch of midnight took me over and I screamed into the night as horrible clawing pain ripped at my flesh.

Alec bolted up right in his chair, falling to the floor. He ran his hand over his face, filmed with a fine sweat and an involuntary sob escaped his throat. He clutched his throat at the betrayal of his body and stood up slowly, looking back at his big, white, six-paneled door. His body trembled as he mentally shook off his nightmarish dream and headed straight into his nightmarish reality, knowing he may never see Rayven again.


End file.
